My Perfect New Years
by NverSayNver
Summary: It is December 31st, exactly 3 hours and 42 minutes away from the New Year. Where are you? At some random executive for Hollywood Record's-Post-Christmas- Christmas Party, here as Shane Gray's date. Fun Right? Not. For the 2nd Annual Indie Camp Rock WINTER Awards. Winner of the 2nd Annual Indie Camp Rock WINTER Awards.
1. Chapter 1

Hey.. So I got a PM from the Indie CR Awards

Subject: 2nd Annual Indie Camp Rock WINTER Awards

and I decided, why not?

**My Perfect New Years**

It is December 31, exactly 3 hours and 42 (8:18) minutes away from the New Year. Where are you? At some random executive for Hollywood Record's Christmas party, here as Shane Gray's date. Fun right? Not.

Shane Gray, the hottest guy, to be said by millions of girls, lead singer of Connect 3, who has the body of a Greek God, Hot right?

Yes, it really is hot. He himself is hot. His abs, muscles, hair, pants, clothes, everything about him is hot. But who am you to say that. That's right, you're his best friend, nothing less, and sadly nothing more.

You was brought here as his 'date', because it was a formal couples only party. Nate and Jason are also here, but they are here with their real dates, who just so happen to be your closest friends; Danielle Gray and Caitlyn Gellar.

Jason and Danielle are newlyweds, being married for only one-week. They were supposed to be on their honeymoon, but they decided to go after the New Year. Caitlyn and Nate; they were engaged. Their wedding was actually in three months. You where the maid-of-honor, while Shane was the best-man.

But, back to why you are here. Actually, you don't even have an idea to why you were here. You didn't want to come, and neither did Shane. Who was out of their mind, to hold a party in the cold Jersey weather, and have it be a formal New Year's Themed party, which meant girls; sleeveless dresses, and guys; ties, jackets, and pants. They always got it easier; you start to complain in your head, as you keep on rubbing your skin. Even though, you are inside by the fireplace, while your 'date' is god knows where, it is still cold, and you are not accustomed to this kind of weather. All that you wanted to do was go back where you were staying, get into comfy sweatpants, and watch the ball drop, all while being in bed.

You check your phone, looking at the time. You notice that it is 9 o'clock, and all that you want to do is go home. You didn't have to stay here for the whole duration of the party; you just had to show up for a while and leave, and that was what the two of you planned. You take your phone out again, and this time, text Shane, asking him where he is, and if he wanted to leave.

Of course, he doesn't answer immediately. So you decide to go around again, trying to start a conversation with someone. You see someone who belongs to the same label, but you guys have never met before. Walking up to her, you begin a conversation. After talking for a while, you end the conversation with, "Happy New Year!".

You walk around, when you see Nate and Cait, and with them is Shane. Finally! All whispering together something that looked as it was important.

".. I'll ask her tonight" was what you heard Shane say. "Hey guys," you say as you walk up to them, in your 6 inch high heels.

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn says too enthusiastically for you

"Hey, Cait" you say, in the same voice, imitating her, with a smile on your face.

"Who will you ask tonight?" you turn, to ask Shane.

"Oh, no one, you wanna leave?" he asks you, trying to change the subject.

"Yes please, these shoes are killing me" You tell him. He puts him arm out, and you grab onto it, looping your arm around, trying to look as formal and nice, but you just start laughing.

"Let's just go" he says.

Bidding your farewells, you leave the party. You both go outside. Being in a dress, you didn't bring a jacket, and it might have been one of the stupidest ideas you had. Shane notices you shivering. He takes off his suit jacket, and places it on your shoulders. You both go to the valet, while Shane talks to the man there, and he leaves to get the car.

You look at him and smile gratefully. Soon the car comes up. It is Shane's baby, but he only lets you touch it. You guys both hop into the car. First thing that you do is go towards the heat button, and turn it up. It was still cold, so you put your hands through the sleeves, and tried to cover yourself the best that you could, so that they weather wouldn't affect you. Then, you pull the 6-inch gold stilettoes on your feet. Reaching in the back, you find a bag that you placed there with your Uggs, and you slip them on, finally feeling comfortable, for once in the night.

"You all good there?" Shane asked you.

"Now, I am"

And with that, he pulled out from the house, and instantly got on the highway. The house itself was a good hour away from the City, where you were staying in the guy's apartment, and with all of the New Year's traffic, you knew that it was going to be a hell long of a drive, and a pain in the ass for Shane.

"That was torture" you say.

"Tell me about, all of those people, and they way that they were talking. I hate hanging out with these execs, they are all so high, and old."

"I know. I went to talk to that new girl that they signed; she was such a bitch, so after that I just hung out by the fireplace." You told him.

" Yea, that new Nicole one, she tried to flirt with me," he said, as if it was no big deal, but to you it was.

For a while you are both quiet, and all of a sudden a yawn surpasses your lips.

"Ya sleepy there Mitch?" he asked.

"So much, you guys didn't have an early performance this morning, unlike me," You said, while stifling another yawn.

"Why don't you go to sleep," He suggested.

"I should shouldn't I?" You said, trying to get comfortable in the car.

Finding a comfortable position, you fell asleep, but not before mumbling a "Goodnight Shane."

xox

You don't remember how or why you are in the living room of the guy's apartment, now out of your clothes and in a pair of sweatpants, and one of Shane's shirts, but you don't complain. You were used to him doing things like this to you. Some would think that you two were already going out, with the way that you two would talk to each other, hang out with each other and do little things, such as what Shane had just did.

You look at the clock, and see that it is 11:30. Thirty minutes before it is time to ring in the New Year. You get up and walk towards the rooms. Looking in Shane's you see him, on the bed, looking very sexy if you could say so yourself. He had changed out of his suit, and was in bed without a shirt and some flannel pants on. When he sees you, he motions for you to come towards him, and pats the side of the bed next to him. The TV was tuned onto Dick Clark's New Year's, something that was a tradition for you to watch for years, as long as you can remember.

You sat there for a few minutes when Shane suddenly had an idea.

"Mitchie, what about we start with our favorite things that happened this year."

"Huh" you said looking at him.

"Okay, I'll say a month, and you tell me your favorite memory, then I'll tell you mine" He said.

"Why not" you said agreeing, not seeing the point in the game.

"January" he says. You think, what happened that was special in January.

"Oh, I got my dog"

"umm, mine has to be that snowball fight that we had, in Utah." He says, reminding you of time on the tour, where you were stuck in Utah for a few days, because of a big snow storm that hit there.

"That was fun, I remember losing all feeling in my feet of like an hour" You said.

"February" He said

"Hmm," you think, "I think that it has to be the day that we went on a family vacation and went to Switzerland, and played in the snow with short sleeves" you say.

"Mine has to be Valentine's Day, when we went ice skating," he said.

"Uggh, I wasn't able to sit on my butt for a week!" you exclaimed, remembering all the times that you fell.

"March" he says.

"Hmm, I think that day when we went to Mexico for the benefit concert, and then we went zip lining"

"Mine has to be when we went to St. Patrick's day parade in New York, and you were singing that new song, and some guy threw his boxers towards the stage."

"Haha. Yea that hit some girl in the first row" You remember the day, the girl looked like she was gunna scream out and start cursing, you then ended up bringing her backstage, and taking a picture and signing an autograph for her.

"April" He said, stating the next month.

"It's gotta be when we went to go dog shopping for you, and before we got Winston, the dog peed on you"

"I have to disagree, that was the worst, the best has to be when we went to Disney, for your sister's birthday, and they made us dress like the characters, and when you tried to pull off a Buzz Lightyear."

"What do you mean, tried to?" You question him.

"We all know that I could be better. Like look at me, I have killer abs, that you can't take your eyes off of," He states, smiling smugly.

"Yes, I can," you argue, "I haven't stared at your chest for like the past three months, personally, I think that Zac Efron, has a much better chest." You say, absolutely lying, you know that even Shane could beat Zac's abs, by miles.

"You better take that back," He says, warningly.

"Or what will you do?" You question him back.

That is when he started to tickle you. Moving closer to you, he was almost hovering over you still tickling you, but staring right down at you. He realizes what he was doing and immediately moved off you, going back to where he was before he came on you.

You look at the clock, and realize that it is about 2 minutes away from ringing in the New Years.

"December" Shane says.

"What?" you respond back completely clueless.

"December. Weren't we playing a game?"

"Yea, but we were on April"

"Yea, so I skipped a few months." He said, shrugging it off, "So, December," He repeats.

"Hmm, it's got to be probably that Jingle Ball that we did, where the fans started screaming Smitchie, when we were singing one of our duets," You say, remembering that moment.

"Mine has got to be when we kissed and you became my girlfriend," He said, looking right at you.

You were confused; he never kissed you, or asked you to be his girlfriend.

"Shane, we ne—"

You started to say, but were cut off by his lips on yours. You were stunned for a few minutes, but then you began to kiss him back. It was a chaste kiss, which was slow and sweet. He then pulled out, and looked right into your eyes, and asked you, "Mitchie, will you be my girlfriend?"

You didn't answer, you just brought him in for another kiss and that was it. In the background, you heard the cheering and the voice of Ryan Secrest, coming off from the TV, but all that mattered to you was that you had found your perfect boyfriend, with the perfect kiss, which made your perfect New Years.

**AN: I know, cliche, and stuff, but it came to my mind, and decided why not? THe clothes that are worn by Shane and Mitchie, the links are in my profile. Happy Holidays!**


	2. CONTEST WINNER link in profile

Hey guys!

This is one of the annoying things that the author says, when you really hope that it was an update, I hate it when that happen but i had to do it.

I am updating this story to say that I WON..

Hahaha..

Wow..

I have a headache.. Pretty random right..

Anyway.. Yea, I won the 2nd Annual Winter Contest

Thanks for Voting

Love Always,

NverSayNver

P.S. To all of the writers that wrote in for the contest I read all of the stories and I loved them allllooooottt..


End file.
